


My Heart On A String

by Fearthefaithful



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Soulmates, best friends girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefaithful/pseuds/Fearthefaithful
Summary: Hope was gone. Rafael was the only who remembered her and the only one who could bring her back. But when he fights tooth and nail to bring her back, Landon still doesn’t remember her. So she secludes herself again, and the only person there to fight for her is the one person she can’t have.





	My Heart On A String

His breath caught. He shook his head to try to release the feeling, but nothing would shake it. She was gone. Some how Rafael knew she wasn’t there anymore. His body grew tense and his limbs shook. Anger and pain flew through his body and through every limb.

Hope was gone.

 

His wolf howled at the moon in an attempt to release the anguish that racked its body. He stumbled through the woods. He saw the fire that Alaric had started and saw her smiling face in the photograph wilt to ash. He had no idea what was going on but he had to find out what happened to Hope. Despite his better judgment, Raf loved her. It hurt him to love her like this, even though Hope was Landon’s girl. He didn’t want to do that to his brother.

 

But he loved her. His feelings overwhelmed ever other decision and thought, as if he was forced to love her. Like he had no choice. In the end though, she was Landon’s girl. Rafael picked up the pace and ran even faster towards the edge of the woods. He ran until he got to the school. While his wolf was strong his mind was clear. It wasn’t like when he usually turned, he had full control this time. He searched the school grounds frantically, and panicked as he saw Alaric’s car speed down the driveway. He heard a noise behind him and ran towards the other side of the school. He saw Dorian there and yelped loudly to try and get his attention. He yelped and yelped until Dorian finally turned towards him.

 

“Rafael? Is that you?” He put his hands up in surrender. His wolf pranced side to side in nervous panic. Rafael has never been so frustrated with his inability to talk. He desperately searched for the words to reach Dorian and ask for help so he could find hope but nothing comes out. He scrambled to find and way to convey the message to Dorian.

 

“Are you stuck? How are you even in wolf form? There’s not a full moon.” Rafael began to pace around in front of Dorian. With every passing moment, he wasn’t there for Hope. He needed to get to Hope. He was desperate. Dorian heard him growl a breath in frustration. He was confused as to why Rafael was there and had no idea how he got into his wolf in the first place.

 

“I’m asking you questions.” He looked to the sky in a stupor. “And you can’t understand me.” Rafael yelped. “Uh, unless of course you can.” Rafael stopped his pacing and froze in front of him.

 

“Okay, okay. If you can understand me bark again.” He yelped. “Okay, cool. Well, this is impossible. You shouldn’t have been able to turn.” Dorian shook his head.

 

“Did a witch do this to you?” Rafael yelped again. “What witch? Um I mean, was it a witch from school?” Rafael yelped again. “Okay I’m gonna kill whoever it is. Was it the twins?” Silence ensued. “Not the twins, got it.”

 

Dorian proceeded to name of all of the other capable witches in the school. “Okay that’s everyone who’s powerful enough to do this. There’s no one else.” Rafael’s frustration grew. The only witch powerful enough to do this was Hope and Rafael had no idea why that wasn’t Dorian’s first choice much less, why he wasn’t naming her at all. The wolf bared his teeth in anger.

 

“Alright well, you need to go to a witch to get switched back. Come meet me at the front. I’ll take you to where we have to go. I know a witch who can do it.” Rafael ran in the opposite direction to the front of the school to prepare to meet Dorian. And once Dorian got there Rafael trailed behind him to the house of the witch.

 

“Wait here, I’ll go get her.” Dorian ran to the door and didn’t return until he had a petite woman in tow.

 

“Dorian, what’s going on? It’s late.” She spoke in confusion.

 

“I don’t know how— but he’s stuck. He got stuck in his wolf form and can’t change back. But it’s not even possible. It’s not a full moon.”

 

“I can fix this. Don’t worry.” She breathes in. “ _Mutatio_.” She waved her hand over the wolf in a gesture. Rafael felt his body slowly grow back to its original height and he took in a gasping breath for air in his human form.

 

“Raf!” Dorian exclaimed. “You Okay?” He reached over to stabilize him.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” Rafael looked around frantically. “Where’s Hope?” He asked. “I need to find her. I think she’s in trouble.”

 

Dorian’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Who’s Hope?”


End file.
